Hammocks without spreader bars are commonly known. They are usually made of woven cotton panels, or knotted from cotton in the form of a net, and attached to suspension points at both ends by means of woven cotton loops or an interwoven cord.
Hammocks without spreader bars are normally very soft, unstable, and therefore collapse narrowly in upon themselves when not in use. The fabric also tends to envelop the reclining occupant when in use, thus a slightly diagonal position is usually chosen in order to manually spread apart the hammock. As hammocks without spreader bars do not have stable forms, the reclining occupant's body assumes a curved position.
A further drawback of known hammocks relates to the cotton material used, which is highly sensitive to rain, salt, water, and sun, and which promotes the formation of mildew spots, material wear, and the transfer of dye from the fabric to objects with which it comes into contact.